onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Gol D Shanks
Yo ! Sois le bienvenue sur ma page de discussion ! Laisse-moi un message ici si je peut t'aider sur quoi que ce soit (P.S : N'oublie pas de signer ton message avec ~~~~ et de créer une nouvelle section à chaque fois que tu veut aborder un nouveau sujet; je répondrai le plus vite possible ! Ton élève :p Merci pour ton message shanks c'est sympas ;) j'y arrive car j'ai un bon prof aussi :D décembre 20, 2014 à 17:27 (UTC) Signature Defropp Bonjour, et merci pour les explications : En fait j'ai crée ma signature avec photofiltre ou j'ai mis un fanart en arrière plan et mon pseudo en premier plan, j'aimerai mettre cette image en signature je l'ai donc insérer dans la page prévu à cet effet. Seulement, la publication ne se fait pas. Pourquoi ne puis pas crée une signature à partir d'un fanart ? Que veut dire concernant l'hébergement de l'image, il faudrait l'héberger ailleurs (Casimage ?) et mettre la balise pour afficher l'image hébergée ? defropp (discussion) décembre 21, 2014 à 17:30 (UTC) Re, donc comme tu me l'ass conseillé, j'ai hébérgé mon image sur un site (casimage). Mais maintenant, je galère pour la mettre en signature. J'ai pris le lien HTML de l'image : mais maintenant j'aimerai qu'en cliquant sur cette image, on attérisse sur mon profil, j'ai tenté plein de chose mais ça ne donne pas grand chose ^^ J'ai essayé des trucs comme http://nsm08.casimages.com/img/2014/12/21//14122106394818598512812526.jpg: avec ce code j'ai l'image mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire pour que l'image mène à mon profil ... defropp (discussion) décembre 21, 2014 à 18:13 (UTC) Re : Annif Coucou mon piti namour <3 Merci beaucoup >w< Alors moi à présent j'ai 14 AAAAAAAANNNNNNS ^o^ PS : c'est "anniv" pas "annif" ._. A plus :* Page Lucy Je viens de regarder et non, aucun n'a de page pour Lucy. Y a que des pages de Désambiguïsation sur le wiki es, it et en Ma signature bugue apparemment :o --JohnTrololo décembre 22, 2014 à 08:01 (UTC) Aide Salut , pour le moment g besoin de rien merci je v essayer de plus m habituer a ce site d abord ! Merci beaucoup . Violette Douglas (discussion) décembre 23, 2014 à 09:55 (UTC) Problème avatar Dsl de te deranger mais en fait depuis hier ( le jour ou je me suis inscrite ) j essaye de modifier mon avatar mais a chaque fois on me dit ( en anglais ) "on est dsl mais nous avons un probleme essayez plus tard " Comment je dois faire , eske je devrai attendre ? ptit rappel ;) Oui j'ai vu sa jarjar m'a dit la même chose je dois mettre un lien que sur un seul mot pas sur le même plusieurs fois ^^ Merci de ton aide ;) décembre 24, 2014 à 13:10 (UTC) Oui c'est sur je te redemanderais quand on sera sur le tchat quelques petits trucs si tu veux bien ^^ Mais je pense avoir compris merci :D décembre 24, 2014 à 13:13 (UTC) Salut Shanks ^^ Même si c'est pour mettre dans les galeries, tu crois que les gens ne vont pas cliquer dessus pour mieux voir ? Les images doivent être aussi de grande taille même si c'est pour mettre dans les galeries :) J'vais rétablir ce que j'ai supprimé et remplacer les images par des plus grandes ! ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ décembre 30, 2014 à 14:09 (UTC) désolé :'( Ah bon mais je savais pas que tu modifiais la page Chopper (tt) je suis désolé je ne savais pas que tu modifiais la page en meme temps :'( janvier 3, 2015 à 15:34 (UTC) Je suis vraiment désolé shanks :'( mais du coup je peux modifier la page de chopper histoire ou pas ?? Que je ne refasse pas deux fois la meme chose encore désolé :( janvier 3, 2015 à 15:45 (UTC) Ah bon deuxième :o mais tu seras dans les premier toi :D je continuerais demain chopper histoire je vais faire l'exam du CCCW (je stress trop(t_t) ) Merci encore o/ CCCW part 2 Yo Karotte ! Je me suis rendu compte que sa serait trop dur qu' toi, dellin GR et moi soit sur le tchat en même temps pour discutter d'un truc x) donc en ce qui concerne le nom de l'équipe, j'ai opté pour la solution du topic. Le topic n'est pas sur le forum OPE bien sur mais sur un ancien wikia inutilisé.voici le lien ^^ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111022151743/mk/images/1/10/Explosion_GIF.gif http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1357629930Capture_du_2014_07_11_22_28_33.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111022151743/mk/images/1/10/Explosion_GIF.gif janvier 6, 2015 à 18:27 (UTC) J'ai supprimé des phrases sur le profil de Roronoa Zoro car certaines était sans intérêt...comme:"Zoro est le seul membre du manga à avoir tué quelqu'un" , "Zoro n'aime pas le chocolat","Si Zoro n'était pas pirate il serait policier"... Bref, ces phrases sont totalement inutiles et fausses par dessus le marché. De plus John Trololo était d'accord avec moi. N'importe quoi... J'ai supprimé des phrases sur le profil de Roronoa Zoro car certaines était sans intérêt...comme:"Zoro est le seul membre du manga à avoir tué quelqu'un" , "Zoro n'aime pas le chocolat","Si Zoro n'était pas pirate il serait policier"... Bref, ces phrases sont totalement inutiles et fausses par dessus le marché. De plus John Trololo était d'accord avec moi. Seiryu Ryusui (discussion) janvier 11, 2015 à 20:27 (UTC) Digitally_Colored_Manga Oy Shanks, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème. Tu sais que je suis sur le projet Marchandise depuis plus de 3 mois et puis, il me reste quelques grosses pages dont celle du titre. Il semblerait que tu voulais la faire mais....me laisserait-tu la faire ? Car, dison que c'était l'un des dernier gros monstre de Marchandise dont je voudrais me débarasser avec la gallerie de Seo et tout. Est-ce que cela te dérangerais de me la laisser ? janvier 13, 2015 à 17:57 (UTC) *Parfait ! Merci :) janvier 13, 2015 à 18:02 (UTC) **Non, t'inquiète, tout va bien :) Merci :P-- janvier 22, 2015 à 01:24 (UTC) Contact Salut Shanks, Pour ne pas être hors-sujet avec ce Wikia, je t'invite à discuter sur ma page principale ici. Je pourrai t'informer des évolutions qui sont en cours. À bientôt, WA Débloquage de page Salut Shanks merci beaucoup de m avoir dit que j etais un tres bon contributeur. Je vais reflechir pour me créer un compte, t inquiete ;-)85.68.170.157 janvier 17, 2015 à 18:03 (UTC) Salut Shanks tu pourrais me débloquer la page "Arc Punk Hazard", "Smiley" et "Yeti cool brothers" stp merci85.68.170.157 janvier 18, 2015 à 16:33 (UTC) Salut Shanks désolé de te déranger j ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Voila j ai demandé a Wolfice et Dohv mais personne ne me répond, tu pourrais le faire pour moi stp : je leur avait juste demandé si il voudrait bien débloquer la page "Arc Punk hazard", "Diamante", "Robin/Divers", "Smiley", "Run", "Guru Guru no mi" et "Moku Moku no mi" stp merci^^ 85.68.170.157 janvier 21, 2015 à 15:23 (UTC) Je sais qu il est impossible pour toi que tu débloque une page, je voulais juste que tu me le demandes à ma place parce que personne ne me répond stp 85.68.170.157 janvier 21, 2015 à 15:51 (UTC) Ok pas grave merci quand meme Shanks ;-)85.68.170.157 janvier 24, 2015 à 18:01 (UTC) Explications Des explications sur ça ? ^^ Les modèles Berrys ? Patateboy (discussion) janvier 28, 2015 à 18:16 (UTC) Tu pourrais être plus clair s'il te plait et aussi signer ton message ^^ Merci beaucoup :) Patateboy (discussion) janvier 28, 2015 à 18:24 (UTC) Donc pour répondre à ta question, à la base je voulais remplacer le modèle qui bugait à la base. Je te donner un exemple : 666 000 000 et le transformer en 660 000 000. Mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué (c'est pour te dire si je ne comprends pas absoluement ce qui s'est passé) il y a eu un problème que tu as ensuite remarqué (et je te remercie ^^) Donc je me pose encore la question de comment ça a été possible, si ce n'est pas la faute à un bug de Wikia mais bon c'est très fortement improbable. Donc voilà désolé pour la modif, la prochaine fois je ferais attention mais encore une fois je n'ai pas touché au début de la page ^^ Patateboy (discussion) janvier 28, 2015 à 18:34 (UTC) slt pouquoi tu m'as mis une discusion et tu l'as enleverLusam (discussion) janvier 31, 2015 à 19:05 (UTC) Salut Shanks, vraiment dsl pour mon ereure sur l'image, c'était une des premieres images que j'ajoutais alors je ne savais pas trop comment faire. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois tkt. Luffy300Luffy300 (discussion) février 4, 2015 à 20:12 (UTC) Oui, oui pas de problèmes :) Patateboy (discussion) février 8, 2015 à 16:04 (UTC) Tchat Viens sur le tchat mon cher disciple, j'ai une annonce à te faire ! février 14, 2015 à 16:49 (UTC) *Mais pourquoi on ferait ça ? février 14, 2015 à 16:52 (UTC) Explications WTF C'est quoi le message que tu m'as envoyé sérieux?? J'ai mis une vidéo pour répondre au dernier message qui n'avait pas compris ma présentation.. Et pour le chat j'ai eu un mauvais comportement parce que j'ai écrit une phrase en majuscule? Stp faut arrêter et l'autre qui faisait que de balancer des liens on lui dit rien(moi perso ça me dérangeait pas) tu t'es pris pour la gestapo au moins??!! 3 > Euh, déjà toi je te prierai de prendre un autre ton avec moi, tu es trop autain parce que tu es modérateur le pouvoir t'es monté à la tête.. Enfin bref excuses moi pour la présentation je ne savais pas pour les vidéos, cela ne coule pas de source.. Et je tiens à dire que je n'ai insulté personne sur le chat j'avais juste dit à "l'autre" que ses BD étaient nules rien de grave sinon dit moi précisément ce que j'ai fait de mal pfff peux-tu arrêter de m'envoyer des messages de reproches sans motifs valables et je suis pas prêt de changer mon comportement ;-) Pour ton information petit dictateur je viens de parler avec qqn qui était en même temps que moi sur le chat cette et elle m'a dit que je n'avait insulté personne et pas fait de flood non plus comme je t'ai dit et cette personne m'a aussi dit que tu faisait des manières pour te montrer parce que tu voulais une place de modo donc oui je crois que le faux petit pouvoir que tu détiens t'est monté à la tête!! sur ce merci de ne plus m'importuner sans raison.. Quant à l'ajout d'image ou de vidéo j'en ai pris note et cela ne reproduira plus.. Bonne continuation et bonne chance pour ta place de modo.